Gemini
by Ascended Angel
Summary: every teenage girl in existence thinks that there family is weird, well if you look weird up in the dictionary you would find my family’s picture next to it. , Sequal to Star Crossed Lovers. Discalimer: i own nothing!
1. Letter

Sixteen Years After Star Crossed Lovers

Chapter 1: Letter

Gabrielle's POV

_**Every teenage girl in existence thinks that there family is weird, well if you look weird up in the dictionary you would find my family's picture next to it, although I'm not exactly normal either. My twin brother, Jacob and I are what I guess you can call hybrids, our mother was a werewolf and our father was a vampire. We have traits of both, although we don't share the exact same traits. **_

_**Jacob is more like a werewolf except for his gold eyes, his cold skin and the fact that he barley sleeps. (Much to my annoyance.) I take after Dad with my porcelain pale skin, but I have blue eyes, and my body runs on a temperature of 110 easily. Another strange thing about us is that we have this telepathic connection. Mom said that when she was a wolf her pack could communicate telepathically when in wolf form. **_

_**As if living with a family of vampires was not enough, Jacob and I have to go to high school with our parents, aunts and uncles, and I don't mean they are teachers. I mean we actually go to class with them. **_

"_Quit complainin Gabby" _Jacob thought over our link, disturbing me form my writing.

"_The whole point of keeping a diary is to write down private thoughts Jake_" I hated it when he did that.

"_The whole point of having a big brother is to not have any private thoughts." _Jacob retorted. Okay he was older than me by like a minute

"_I'm not your kid sister, Jake, I'm your twin." _I reminded him; I couldn't help, but crack a smile. Even though we sound like were fighting we usually aren't, its just how we are, I can't explain it.

"_I know, but still." _He replied, I closed my diary and stuck it behind my pillow. "_You do realize that I know where you keep your diary right?" _Jacob asked.

"_Yes and if you try to take it and post it on the internet, not only will I kill you, but so will everyone else."_ I replied rolling my eyes. I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs. The first person I see every morning is Esme, my grandma, although she has to be the youngest looking grandmother in history.

"Morning Gabrielle." Esme smiled while putting some pancakes in front of me.

"Morning Esme." I smiled back, for a person who can't eat she sure can cook. The soft notes of a piano could be heard in the kitchen that could only mean one thing; Edward was in the dinning room. I loved it when he played piano, and on occasion he and I would play together. I taught myself how to play guitar when I was fourteen, I wouldn't except any help because I wanted to figure it out for myself.

"Hey Esme!" Jacob said as he walked into the room and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning Jacob" Esme replied, gently jabbing him in the side with her spatula. "Sit down and eat your going to be late for school."

Jacob gave her a salute and shouted "Sir Yes Sir"

_"Hey tonight how about you let me sleep rather than waking me up every two hours?" _I thought, still eating, he runs on only three hours of sleep and I need my whole eight hours.

_"Fine, and I didn't do it on purpose Emmett and I were watching a game." _He replied, as much as we try to control our own thoughts on occasion when we get really excited or upset the walls we put up to keep from thinking like one person can dissolve. We can turn our communication by telepathy on and off, and if we try really hard we can shut the other out of our mind completely for a time. The rest of the time it feels like no matter what I'm not alone, it can be very comforting sometimes.

"Good Morning Kids." Mom said, giving me a hug.

"Mom, you are the same age we are, I don't think we qualify as kinds anymore." Jacob pointed out.

"Be quiet and eat your pancakes, ya'll are going to be going to school today alone. It's a sunny day." Mom said

"Aw mom can't we stay home too?" Jacob asked, I decided to stay out of this one.

"You only go through high school for the first time once, it important that your there everyday. You're going and that's that." Mom said in her decisive voice.

"_You had to ask." _I thought at him. He stuck his tongue out at me "_And you wonder why people think I am older." _I took my plate to the sink and washed it off. "Hey mom where's dad?" I asked, he had gone on hunting trip with Jasper and Alice a few days ago, they were supposed to be back.

"He called last night and said they would be back tonight, have a good day at school." Mom said as she handed me my book bag. "Keep your bother out of trouble please." She always said that when we had to go to school alone.

Carlisle's POV

I really disliked sunny days; I wanted to be at the hospital helping people. I was busing myself by sifting through the mail, although most of it is junk mail. I saw a letter that was addressed from Volterra.

**Dear Carlisle **

**My friend, I was thinking about you and your family the other day and it occurred to me how long it had been since you last visited. You and your family simply must come soon. **

**Aro **

**Bold is someone's handwriting. **_Italic is Gabrille and Jacob's telepathy. _:) What do you think?


	2. Trip

* * *

Chapter 2: Trip

Jacob's POV

First period was just about to be over when Gabrielle thought "_When the bell rings head to the car. Mom texted me and told us to come home." _

_"Okay" _I said just as the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and bolted out the door. I beat Gabby to the car. _"I'm driving." _I smiled at her.

_"You drive worse than Emmett, Jake, if we get into a car accident Mom will be pist. I'm driving."_ She replied, twirling the keys around her finger.

"_One little accident and you're branded for life." _I thought.

_"That little accident was a four car collision; do I need to remind you that your license was taken away till the end of the century?" _Gabby retorted, I hate it when she did that. She walked past me and got in the car.

We were home in about thirty minutes. _"I could have made it in fifteen_" She pushed lightly. Mom met us outside as soon as we pulled up. "What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"The leader of the Volturi has invited us to Volterra." Mom said with a sigh, Gabby and I may not be full fledged vampires, but we do know about the Volturi. When they invite you…. you go, that's that. "Alice has already packed your clothes. Don't worry I told her not to go too crazy. Go make sure you have everything you want to take." She hugged us both and sent us to the house.

_"Wait a minute the Volturi don't know we exist." _Gabrielle said, I could feel how afraid she was.

Gabrielle's POV

The Volturi don't know we exist, the realization cut through me like a knife. _"It's going to be alright, Gabby. Mom and Dad won't let them hurt us."_ Jacob thought putting his arm around my shoulders.

_"Do they know about them?" _I asked, he looked at me with an I don't know expression. "_I'm going to go to my room and grab a few things." _I ran upstairs to my room and picked up my guitar.

"You're going to be alright, Gabby." Edward said from the doorway. I really hated his ability sometimes. I nodded.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Bella and Rose are getting tickets, this will be fun, and Volterra is a beautiful city. You'll love exploring it. One thing you should know about the Volturi is that they are not like us."

"You mean they are not vegetarian, I know and their eyes are red." I finished for him. He nodded.

"Is that all your taking with you or do you want a certain other item." Edward asked, sticking his hand behind my pillow and pulling out my diary.

"I really hate your ability." I said snatching my diary out of his hand. Of course he let me take it, if he had rally wanted it I wouldn't be able to take it from him. He laughed and for a moment at least all of my worries disappeared.

I went through my suitcase to make sure Alice didn't go overboard; I learned this the hard way on our trip to Canada. Everything she packed was cute, but not practical. I looked at everything to see that was still the case. _"This is the last time I'm letting Alice pack my clothes." _I thought.

_"Tell me about it, there isn't a pair of jeans in here, I'm not wearing slacks the entire time I there." _Jacob complained back. I saw Edward smile out of the corner of my eye. We finished repacking and went downstairs; I had my suitcase, guitar and purse. In my purse was my diary, it would not leave my sight for a moment.

"Gabrielle did you have to unpack all of the clothes I picked for you?" Alice asked with a pout on her lips.

"I didn't unpack all of it; I just added a few practical items." I replied, the pout didn't go away.

"Come on time to go." Dad said taking my suitcase form me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You're riding with Emmett, good luck." He smiled at me.

Jake came up behind me and said "Penny for your thoughts."

_"Like you need to pay me to know what I'm thinking?"_ I replied.

_"I know, but its fun ask" _He smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Is it just me or is it really weird when they do that mind thing?" Rose asked.

I turned to her and retorted "We live in a family of vegetarian vampires who have special abilities and we are the weird ones?" Suddenly my vision started to spin.

"Gabby? Are you okay?" Jake asked.

When the world stopped spinning I awnsered "Just a headache, I'm fine." The ride to the airport was scary, everyone in my family drives fast, but it's a graceful fast. Emmett's jeep on the other hand can't make those fast turns as gracefully as say Edward's Volvo.

Jacob's POV

Gabrielle had me worried she didn't get headaches. _"Gabby you would tell me if you were sick right?" _I asked as we put our things on the luggage cart.

_"Of course." _

We sat next to each other on the plane; she curled up in the seat and took her diary out. I leaned my head against the chair and waited for the plane to take off.

* * *

Reveiw Please!!


	3. Uncomfortable

Chapter 3: Uncomfortable

Gabrielle's POV

**The Volturi are the vampire equivalent of royalty, and they take their job very seriously. They are decisive when it comes to rule breakers; Vampire's main rule is keeping the secret. If humans ever found out about the actual existence of vampires (or werewolves for that matter) I imagine the world would tear itself to pieces. **

**Mom is on edge about this whole thing, for one Jacob and I do have blood moving through our veins. Although Carlisle says that they do have self control, but he doesn't want us anywhere near them during "dinner". To be honest I don't want to be near them at all. They scare me, they just do; it's not that there vampires it's that they kill innocent humans. I know it's for food, but still everything I've learned from horror films scream don't be alone with any of them!**

"_You know Gabby with me in your head you are never fully alone." _Jacob said

"_I know Jake, it just that you might not be able to help and vice versa. I know we are part Vampire and Werewolf, but we are not invincible. If they want to hurt us, they can. I'm sorry, but I am worried." _Jacob put his arm around my shoulder, and I felt safe. _"You look tired, get some sleep, Gabby, I'll wake you up when we land." _I laid my head on his shoulder then closed my eyes, and I drifted off to sleep in no time.

Jacob's POV

I knew when Gabby was asleep when she began to snore lightly, although she swears she does not snore. Even though we are twins I am technically her older brother, and if anyone messes with my sis they will pay. She was with me even when I was failing biology our freshmen year, she stayed up with me and helped me study. She is the brains and I'm the brawn although she insists that I'm smarter then I let on. I decided to close my eyes and take a nap of my own…….

"_Wake up sleepyhead."_ Gabrielle thought shaking me from my sleep.

"Huh what?" I asked.

_"Time to go see what hell has in store for us."_ She said way too cheerfully.

_"I'm the one who is supposed to be sarcastic."_ I thought walking form the plane.

We went to luggage claim and waited for our luggage; it took forever to get our stuff. I could tell that Gabby was still upset about this whole thing. I had half a mind to tell Jasper to calm her down.

"_You do that and I will kill you." _She retorted; she really hated Jasper's ability. _"I do love Jasper; his ability just annoys me sometimes." _

We were lucky that it was a cloudy day; it was a simple matter of finding our way to the Volturi's castle. A long the way I began to feel slightly dizzy, but it wasn't me. _"Gabby are you alright?" _I asked, she was rubbing her temples.

_"Just another headache I'm fine." _She replied, I had a feeling that it was a little bit more than just a headache, but she wouldn't listen to me. _"I'm fine." _Where did she learn to be so stubborn? Edward shot me a look, oh yeah Edward.

The entrance to the Volturi's castle was in reality a hole in the wall, I would have missed it if Carlisle hadn't suddenly disappeared. We were the only two left when mom called from the hole "Its okay kids. We'll catch you."

_"I'll go first." _Gabby said walking to the entrance and gracefully jumped.

"_Your turn Jake." _I walked to the entrance and needless to say… I fell. I'm not as graceful as Gabrielle.

"Everyone accounted for?" Esme asked, counting heads. "Good."

"The Cullens so nice you could come by for a visit." A short vampire said, I didn't like her she had an evil gleam in her crimson eyes.

"Hello Jane we have come to see Aro." Carlisle said with out any hesitation.

Jane looked directly at me and Gabby. "I see you have a few new members of your coven. Interesting, very well follow me."

"_I don't like Jane." _Gabrielle thought, shaking her head lightly.

"_Neither do I." _I replied.

We snaked our way through the halls of the castle till we came to a rather normal looking lobby. "Please make yourselves comfortable while I tell Aro of your arrival. Genevieve make sure they feel at home."

Genevieve was surprisingly human. _"The Volturi have a few human servants. I pity the woman; all she will ever amount to is a midnight snack." _Gabby said sadly, I had to agree with her.

Genevieve looked at Gabby and I and said "You're not like them."

"_Took her long enough to figure it out." _Gabby was frustrated. Just as I was about to say something Jane came back and escorted us to a grand hall type room.

Gabrielle's POV

We walked into a room where a vampire who I could only assume was Aro stood. He didn't look like a normal vampire, his skin had a powdery quality and his eyes had a film over them. _"I thought vampires didn't grow old." _I thought.

_"He's not old, he looks as young as Carlisle, I don't know."_

"Carlisle my dear friend so kind of you to drop everything and come to visit. I see you still have that knack for coming across the unusual." Aro smiled, he was definitely not what I expected. Carlisle and Aro shook hands. "It is good to see all of you, Esme you look lovelier than the last time I saw you. Edward and Bella it's very nice to see you. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and who could forget Rosalie. And the others I'm afraid I am not familiar with."

Mom stepped forward and said "I am Aeron and this is my husband Phillip. These are our children Gabrielle and Jacob." Aro extended his hands and she took it smiling.

"You were a werewolf in your human life, and these children are hybrids." Aro said simply.

_"How the hell does he know that?" _Jacob asked.

_"Hello weren't you paying attention when Edward told us that Aro can read every thought you ever had, but he needs physical contact." _I replied.

"My brothers will be interested in this, please make yourselves at home, Jane will show you to your rooms. Of course I would like to speak with the children later, but that can wait until they are settled." Aro explained, out of nowhere Jane reappeared.

_"I'm surprised he didn't pass judgment on us right here right now." _Jacob thought.

_"He wouldn't try anything while our whole family is assembled, he might be annoying, but he's not stupid." _I replied, there was something about Aro that made me uncomfortable.

* * *

Review!


	4. Meeting

Chapter 4: Meeting

Gabrielle's POV

**When you live with Vampires, weird is just another part of life. The strange thing is I would not trade this life for a "normal" one. It's who I am and will always be. One drawback to being raised by vampires is that I can't get away with anything, between mind reading and emotion feeling uncles they can tell when either Jacob or I am up to something. My Aunt Alice is a whole other ball game compared to my uncles, she is psychic. Although she can be annoying sometimes, she says that visions with me or Jacob are fuzzy most of the time, the only time she gets a clear vision about us is when it is about to happen. She says it is because of our wolf blood, and that it frustrates her to no end. **

I smiled as I read an excerpt out of my dairy that I had written a few months ago when everything was simple. _"Quit thinking that your life is a soap opera." _Jacob groaned.

_"Well it kind of is, I mean raised by vampires? That would get really good ratings." _I replied, we were in the rooms that the Volturi allowed us to borrow, it was late at night and the jet lag was getting to me, but I didn't feel safe enough to sleep.

_"You do know that I can stay up while you sleep, you thoughts even sound tired." _Jacob said for the third time.

_"I'm fine, why don't you sleep?" _I asked

_"Because I don't need as much sleep as you do, Gabby." _Jacob said as I heard a knock at the door.

"Gabby, its Edward, family meeting in Carlisle and Esme's room, tell Jacob." Edward said through the door.

_"Guess sleeping will have to wait till later. Family meeting right now." _I said smugly.

With us all assembled, Carlisle began. "I know we are all on edge because of this situation, but it would have happened sooner or later. Aro isn't going to hurt anyone unless he believes that they are a threat. So I want everyone to be on their best behav…"

I never heard the end of that lecture I conked out soon after Carlisle began talking.

Edward's POV

I knew Gabrielle was tired as soon as I heard her thoughts, but I also knew that she had no intention of sleeping in that room alone, even with Jake in her head. No one can make Gabby do anything, believe me I've tried. So I wasn't really surprise when she fell asleep while Carlisle was talking with her head against Jacob's shoulder.

"I'll take her back to her room and stay with her." Jake said picking her up.

Aeron was looking at the floor. "I'm worried about them, what if one of the guards gets the wrong idea?" I nodded in agreement, the Volturi had a lot of guards it would be too easy for one to grab them.

"The guard is well disciplined when it comes to this kind of thing, I know it might be hard to believe, but they do have self control." Sometimes Carlisle had too much faith in the self control of vampires. I knew Gabrielle and Jacob would stand no chance against the Volturi, so did every one else… including Aro. If any of them hurts my niece or nephew they will pay.

Gabrielle's POV

I woke up the next morning in the room the Volturi had given me; Jake was slightly snoring, in the chair across the room.

_"Good morning sleepy head." _I chimed trying to wake him up. He was out cold, I sighed a decided to do some exploring. Yes I know that it's probably not the smartest thing to do, but it better then being stuck in a room all day.

I got dressed and stepped out into the hallway; I noticed right away that it was freezing. I pulled my jacket closer around me and began to walk around. I wasn't really paying attention to were I was going until I saw a painting. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Starry Night." A voice said behind me causing be to nearly jump out of my skin. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The voice said again. I turned around to see a male vampire with rusty red eyes.

"Wh... who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.

"I'm Nathaniel" He smiled, and stuck his hand out for me to take. He could be like Aro needing physical contact for his ability to work. "I understand that you're not comfortable, but may I at least know your name?"

"Gabrielle Cullen."

"Well Gabrielle, do you know who painted this?" He asked, I looked back at the painting.

"To be honest I don't know? Who was it?" I asked, something about the guy was very interesting.

"Vincent van Gough, an absolute genius, this is the original painting. Caius has nothing, but the best in his home." He said the respect in his voice was tangible.

_"Gabrielle Isabella Cullen where the hell are you?" _Jacob's voice yelled in my head.

_"Relax Jake, I went for a walk, I'm fine." _I thought back annoyed.

_"Well hurry up, mom said we could go explore the city"_ Jacob replied, was he complaining?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said out loud.

"I hope to be seeing you again, Gabrielle." He said before he walked away.

_"Who was that?" _Jacob asked, I rolled my eyes

_"None of your business." _I replied, making my way back to the room. Jake was waiting for me, so was Edward.

"Hey Gabby, your mom asked me to come with you." Edward said.

_"How old does mom think we are, three?" _Jacob thought.

"Jacob you do realize that I can hear you right?" Edward asked, I was nearly rolling on the floor laughing. "What do you want to do first?"

My stomach growled an answer, "Let's get some breakfast" Jacob chimed in. Edward nodded.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, school has started and band has been wearing me out! I'll update when i can. In the mean time Review!!


	5. Dirt

* * *

Chapter 5: Dirt

Nathaniel's POV

For some unknown reason Aro called me to his office. "Sir, you called for me?"

"Ah Nathaniel, I know you usually take orders for Caius, but I have a task for you." Aro began the smile never left his face; out of all of the Volturi Aro made me the most uncomfortable.

"Yes sir." I replied, with Aro it is best to cut the small talk when he wants something.

"I want you to keep a watchful eye on the Cullen twins, especially that girl." His order caught me off guard.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand." I said simply, he smiled and nodded.

"Become her friend and make her trust you. Do anything you have too, make her fall in love with you for all I care. I want to know if they are dangerous, but I also want to know if they could be assets in our coven. They are half vampire after all. Have I made myself clear?" Aro asked.

"Yes Sir." I replied, I can't believe I'm getting stuck on babysitting duty! "Is that all Sir?" I asked.

"One more thing, make sure the Cullens know nothing of your task, check yourself around Edward Cullen."

"Sir, the psychic?" I asked.

"She is the exact reason I am using you for this task, remember your ability?" He asked. My ability was nothing to be proud of. "You may go now, Nathaniel." I nodded and left.

I had no intention of looking for the girl, but it just so happened to see her looking at a painting done by Vincent Van Gough. I remember the first time I saw this painting Van Gough was an absolute genius. "Starry night." I said, I think I almost gave her a heart attack, her heart beat started to go very fast. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She never took her eyes away from my own, she was so used to living with golden eyed vampires I guess she was surprised to see my crimson ones.

"Wh...who are you?" She stuttered.

If I was going to get her trust I have to tell her my name. "Nathaniel" I gave her my best smile and stuck out my hand, when she didn't take it I understood. "I understand that you're not comfortable, but may I at least know your name?"

"Gabrielle Cullen." She replied meekly, I was starting to wonder if I was scaring her.

"Well Gabrielle, do you know who painted this?" maybe I could break the ice with this painting.

"To be honest I don't know. Who painted this?" She asked. Her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Vincent van Gough, an absolute genius, this is the original painting. Caius has nothing, but the best in his home." I respected Caius the most out of the three leaders he was the one who saved me. In many respects he is the father I never had.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She blurted out.

"I hope to be seeing you again, Gabrielle." I said before I walked on, I didn't want to force myself into her company; my goal was to make her trust me. I was about halfway down the hallway when Jane stopped me.

"Caius wants to see you." She said with a sneer.

"Are you an errand girl now?" I asked Jane and I never got along; she has this I was here first so I'm better than you complex. She looked at me like she was trying to set me on fire "You know the rules Jane no using powers on other members of the guard." I swear she almost threw a temper tantrum. She huffed off and crawled back into the shadow from whence she came. I might be a hundred years old, but I am by no means mature. I'm stuck in the body of an eighteen year old for crying out loud.

I found Caius I the hallway "Sir you wanted to see me."

"Nathaniel my boy, I understand that Aro talked to you earlier." Caius began.

"Yes sir he gave me an assignment, and unless you rather not have me take orders from him…"

"No, I just wanted to know what exactly he wanted you to do." Caius has always been wary of Aro, I'm not exactly sure why. They are supposed to be brothers.

"He wants me to keep a close eye on the Cullen girl, Gabrielle; he thinks that she will be an asset to the coven."

"That girl and her brother are too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. Bring me evidence that proves just that. Aro has always been a dreamer and it is time for him to see the truth." I couldn't believe that he was being so harsh.

"Sir may I ask you something?" he nodded "Why do you hate the Cullen twins?"

"I have my reasons son; just believe me when I say I know that they are dangerous. Watch yourself; we would lose a great deal if we lost you." He replied, I nodded.

Gabrielle's POV

I was half way through my eggs when it started to taste like dirt on my tongue. I quickly spit it out, and took a big gulp of milk, that tasted like dirt too.

_"Gabby what's wrong?" _Jacob thought to me, I could tell he was worried.

_"I don't know." _I replied, I decided to try another bite. It tasted fine. What was going on with me?

* * *

I know i haven't updated in forever, i'm sorry, Between school, Band, NHS, HOSA, and church stuff i barley have time to write. Please be patient with me :)

Thanx in advance!


	6. When?

Chapter 6: When?

Nathaniel's POV  
Something about Gabrielle drew me in, I've only talked to her for maybe thirty seconds and I'm already dying to see her again. I was walking in the corridor when I heard two of Cullen talking.

"Carlisle I'm really worried about Gabby, her food tasted like dirt to her. I'm positive that's not normal…"

"You two are part vampire it's possible that she is experiencing some sort of…."

"It's not only that, but she has been having these weird headaches lately. She is refusing to talk to you because she doesn't want to worry you or mom and dad. Can you go talk to her please?" The boy, whom I assume is Jacob Cullen pleaded.

Carlisle placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and said in a calm voice. "When she is ready she will come to me or your parents. For now watch her and make sure she stays safe." Jacob nodded. Is Gabrielle getting sick? Should he be brushing it off like it was nothing? I needed to get answers from her myself; I don't want her to die.

Gabrielle's POV

Jacob can be so frustrating some times! He blocked me out of his mind and went to talk to Carlisle, I could smack him! I sat on the bed and angrily plucked at my guitar when I heard a knock at the door. "Its open." I called. The person who entered was the last person I expected. "Nathaniel." I said jumping off the bed… dropping my guitar on the process, in a blink of an eye Nathaniel had it in his hands.

"You play" he stated. He gets an award for stating the obvious. I nodded; he smiled and played a few cords like he was an expert. "What?" he asked when I looked at him. "Just because I live in a castle doesn't mean I'm completely cut off from civilization. I knew how to play when I was human…"

"How did you become a vampire?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hands "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Its alright, come take a walk with me." he said. It would be nice to see this place, do some exploring with a real tour guide. I nodded, and followed him into the hallway. "I was changed roughly a hundred years ago, I was born in America, but my mother was full blood Italian. We were visiting my grandparents here in Volterra when we were attacked; my mom, dad and grandparents were killed with a gunshot to the head. This person tried to kill me, but…" he stopped when he looked at my face, I hadn't realized it, but I was crying. "Shh now, don't cry Gabrielle." He said enveloping me into a hug, he felt so cold, I had to pull back.

"Sorry, it's easy to forget that I'm so cold to humans." He apologized, taking off his dark grey cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"I'm not exactly human myself; my body runs on 110 degrees…"

"No you don't you temperature is slightly lower than a normal humans." He said, what could this mean? What is happening to me? When did my temperature drop and why haven't I noticed it?

* * *

I know its been a while since i last updated Sorry! school has been insane i haven't had much time to write. Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	7. Help

Chapter 7: Help

Gabrielle's POV

"I have to go" I cried about to run off when Nathaniel caught me by the waist.

"Tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help." He demanded with his voice, he pleaded with his eyes.

"I… I don't honestly; I'm confused and scared…"

"Don't tell them" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Not while you are here, Aro will find out and try to keep you here. This is not the place for you. Do you understand me?" he asked.

I shook my head "I'm not afraid of Aro…"

"Its not him I'm worried about, it his puppet Jane. She will gleefully hurt you to get you to do what her master orders…"

"Wait isn't he your master as well?" I demanded.

"I want you to stay safe…"

"Even if I'm dying in the process?" I asked.

"You're not dying…" he replied. I gave him a questioning look. "Death has a stench that any vampire is able to smell. You're not dying…"  
"At least not yet." I finished for him.

_"Gabrielle what the hell are you doing?" _great now Jacob wants to talk.

_"Get a grip Jake, I'm alright. He won't hurt me…" _

_"Great you trust a vampire from the Volturi…" _

_"Just because he is apart of the Volturi does not automatically make him evil" _I'm done with this _"When you want to talk with out yelling let me know, other then that leave me alone." _I thought before blocking him out of my mind.

"Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked, he had no idea of the conversation I just had in my head.

"I'm fine…"

"Tell me the truth, what just happened." Damn he was good.

"You cannot tell anyone this, not even Caius, do you have my word?" I asked

"The words will not pass the threshold of my lips." He said putting his right hand in the air.

"My brother and I have this telepathic connection that enables us to communicate."

"Like werewolves in wolf form right?" he asked.

"Kind of and we just had a fight, about you by the way, so I blocked him out of my mind. I know this sounds so weird, but…"

He smiled and said "Not as weird as telekinesis…"

"Telekiwhata?" I asked, he chuckled lightly.

"Telekinesis, I can move things with my mind, if a vampire tries to use a physical ability on me I absorb the energy that it would have used and turn it in to telekinesis. Your physic's ability does not work on me because of this." he replied.

"That is so cool, can you show me it?" I asked, he looked at an old vase and it flew up into the air and into his hand. I was grinning form ear to ear.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled. He is so nice. Why does he stay with the Volturi?

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked. He nodded. "How come you stayed with the Volturi? Are you forced to be here or do you want to be here?" I asked. He took my hand and pulled me to a stairway.

"Let's go talk somewhere private" we went up so many flights of stairs before emerging on the roof of the castle, it was a sunny day so Nathaniel's skin burst into a thousand diamonds. He sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to him. "They've been good to me here, gave me a home when no one else would. Caius changed me only because I would have been brain dead for the rest of my life if he hadn't; the bullet hit me in the head, but didn't kill me."

"What is it like feeding from humans?" me and my big mouth!

"It's harder than you can imagine for me, I've never had the courage to say no though. Carlisle must have so much strength in him, all of you must. Its hard to imagine learning not to feed off humans. You are the only human I have actually talked to in a long time."

"I don't tempt you?" I asked.

He laughed "Not in that sense no, none of us have had a single bit of blood lust around you or your brother you have too much vampire in you."

"I'm nothing like a vamp…." He leaned in to me and pressed his lips to mine. I can't explain it, it just felt right. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. When we parted I looked at him and sighed.

"In this sense you tempt me more than anything in the world." He smiled.

"What is it with my family and forbidden love?" I asked, he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Longer chapters on the way i promise! Happy Thanksgiving one and all!


	8. Plan

Chapter 8: Plan

Jacob's POV

Why is she always so frustrating! I'm just worried about her safety, I can't believe she trust that no good human killing scum of the earth! I paced angrily outside her room waiting for her to get back from where ever she is. I hate it when she blocks me from her mind!I've been here for about an hour, where is that girl.

"Jacob!" Gabrielle said in surprise, right next to her was that vampire.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded of her

"Jacob get a grip its alright, he was just leaving." She replied. "Sorry Nathaniel." She said as he walked away, I glared at him.

"Gabby you need to be careful, trusting him is not the smartest thing you can do right now. "

"Jake can't you just deal with the fact that I have someone else to talk to beside you. You are my brother and I love you, but sometimes I need to talk to someone who won't tell the family. I'm sorry, but Nathaniel is not going anywhere." She said, I realized she's serious about this, she really likes him. I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't see that.

"I still don't like him, but I'll do my best to deal. If he hurts you I'm going to get Edward and we are going after him. Deal?" I asked, she smiled slightly.

"Deal, but he won't hurt me." she replied, I gave her a hug; her temperature didn't feel exactly normal.

"Are you feeling alright? You're cold." I asked her.

"Looks who talking, I'm fine, trust me." She said, Carlisle is right when she is ready she will come and talk to me.

Nathaniel's POV

Gabrielle's brother is just a pocket full of sunshine; I hope she won't get into trouble. "Nathaniel, Aro wants to see you right now!" Felix bellowed. I nodded, being at Aro's beck and call got old after a while.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" I asked tapping on the door.

"Come in my boy; tell me have you found out anything about this girl?" he asked.

"She is a normal teenaged girl, defiantly not a danger to anyone. She won't hurt a fly much less a vampire, she has the strength of a human." I'm telling nothing, but the truth, I'm doing my best to protect her from him. This life is not for her.

"What about her brother?" he asked.

"I haven't talked to him, but he is very protective of his sister, like his sister he has the strength of a human. Sir, I don't see why you want either of them, they are nothing special…"

"Not yet at least, What if the twins got into a horrible accident that forced dear old Carlisle to change them, then what if you convinced her to stay with us? Her brother would stay to look after his sister and we would have both of them." He smiled slyly.

"Sir you cannot mean you want me to cause this accident." I said in surprise.

"My boy do you think I would force you to do that not at all, I have a more creative person in mind. Jane would do a fabulous job don't you think?" He's right the little monster would love to do something like this.

"With all do respect, I do not think that this is a wise move."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion Nathaniel, this is what I have decided It would be wise for you to shut you mouth. Do you understand?" He asked. All I could do is nod, I have to warn Gabrielle there is no way he was going to hurt her.

"Heidi has returned with our meal." Jane said as she walked in.

"Very good, shall we?" he asked.

"I'll pass if you don't mind." I said walking out of the room; I have to warn her about this. I won't let her get hurt.

"Nathaniel!" Jane yelled.

"What do you want?" I demanded

"If you warn her, I will kill her."

"You wouldn't" I replied.

She smiled evilly and retorted "Try me. Now come with us and eat." She demanded. I spat at her feet and walked pasted her.

Jane's POV

As soon as he was out of hearing range Felix walked up behind me. "You know what to do." I said, he Cullen girl is going down!

"Of course it will be my pleasure." He replied. A smile crept to my lips, this will be fun.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Review and tell me what you think!


	9. Coming

Chapter 9: Coming

Nathaniel's POV

I couldn't bring myself to kill any of the humans, Gabrielle's face kept flashing in my mind every time I tried. I ended up sitting in the corner of the room watching everyone else. What I really wanted to do was escape this place, but that would possibly mean setting a bunch of blood crazed vampires loose in the castle, can't have that. Jane is up to something she keeps looking at the door as if she is waiting for someone to enter. I smelled someone who was not a vampire coming to the room, as they came closer I realized it was Gabrielle! Before I could get to her she had entered the room and gotten the attention of every vampire in the room, damn it!

Gabrielle's POV

I don't know why Aro insists I meet with him. It was easy to find the ballroom, what I wasn't expecting were bodies upon bodies laying around the room. Oh my God! All of the crazed vampires looked at me with lust in their eyes. When I tried to back up Felix grabbed my arm. "Not yet my dear."

Before I could utter a scream, a roar sounded in the room, I turned to see Nathaniel tearing through the crowd to get to me. "Let her go now!" he growled at Felix.

He smiled and said "As you wish" the next thing I knew I was flying in the air. After that I remember being in Nathaniel's arms and sobbing. I felt like I was flying even though I know he was running. So much death!

"Gabrielle are you hurt?" Nathaniel demanded once we stopped flying. I couldn't bring myself to answer "Answer me please." He said.

"So many bodies." I cried, my tears burned my eyes, then all I could see was red. Something is horribly wrong. "Help" "_Help"_ I pleaded with my voice and my mind before I blacked out.

Nathaniel's POV

She is crying blood, real blood, what's happening to her? Have to get her to her family, must keep her safe. I don't know what to do anymore. "Gabrielle please answer me." I cried, she's out cold.

Jacob's POV

I was fast asleep when I heard Gabrielle's plea for help, inside my mind I saw a flash of blood. I have to find her! _"Gabby where are you." _I demanded no answer. I ran franticly trying to find a trace of her, next thing I knew I was on all fours with my nose to the ground trying to get a sent. Gabby is changing and so am I, yes I caught her sent, she is on the roof.

Nathaniel's POV

I sat with Gabrielle in my arms, her blood staining my shirt trying to figure out what to do. I heard a growl behind me; I turned to see a huge russet wolf ready to attack me. Is this Jacob? "Jacob Cullen is that you?" I asked shielding Gabrielle with my body in case the thing attacked. He growled and stood up on his hind legs, take that as a yes.  
"Jacob your sister is really sick; I'm not sure what's wrong. She is not safe here anymore and neither are you, we have to get her out of here. I want to help, do you understand me? I need your help to save Gabrielle. Please believe me when I say I had nothing to do with this. I don't want to lose her as much as you don't. Please calm down." I begged.

Jacob nodded his furry head and breathed in and out a few times, Jacob changed forms. He put his head in his hands; he was naked so I threw him my cloak. "I swear on all that is good if you caused this I will have your head." Jacob growled.

"How fast can you get the others to get up here?" I asked ignoring his threat. He closed his eyes as if trying to talk to someone, their mind reader I suppose. Next thing I new the entire Cullen coven was standing on the rooftop. Her mother was in hysterics demanding to know what happened.

"Ma'am right now the best thing to do is get your daughter to a safe place." I said laying her in her father's arms.

"Phillip, Jacob, and Aeron will take Gabrielle somewhere safe right now. We will meet up with you soon; Edward will keep tabs on your minds." Carlisle reasoned.

I looked at Jacob and said "Keep her safe please."

"I will, but not for you." He replied switching to wolf form and jumping off the roof soon to be followed by His parents cradling their daughter tightly.

"Mr. Cullen sir, I would like to come with you when you leave." I said,

Edward looked at me with a grimace "Over my dead body." He said.

"Edward look into his mind and tell me if any ill will is in this boy. "We all were quiet for a moment. "You are welcome to come with us Nathaniel."

"Thank you sir." I said with my head bowed.

"She will be alright, Nathaniel, I promise." The one who looked like a pixie said.

"Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Bella and Esme go get our things and ship them to the house, save an extra pair of Jacob's clothes; he'll need it when we find them." Carlisle said. We all agreed to meet back here at night; I went to my room and changed out of the clothes that were covered in Gabrielle's blood. I then went to Gabrielle's borrowed room and found the pixie quickly packing her clothes.

"Nathaniel, I'm Alice, is there something you wanted?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"I wanted to take Gabrielle's guitar to her, is that alright?" I asked shyly,

"I don't see anything wrong with that. You really care about her don't you?" Alice asked.

"Am I really that transparent?" I asked.

"I'm good at reading people; I didn't see you in any of my visions. Its like you don't exist, it's so weird." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Why did you accept me so quickly?" I blurted out. Me and my big mouth.

"Because I made that mistake with Gabrielle's parents, if it is true love, no one can stop it. If the day comes she doesn't like you anymore I will kick you ass so hard…I'm kidding." She said, I nodded. She threw Gabrielle's suitcase at me. "If your part of the family you help carry the luggage."

That night we all met on the roof. "They are in a hotel in Rome." Edward said. With that we all made our escape. On my back was Gabrielle's guitar, if she wanted any thing of hers it would be that. We're coming Gabrielle.

Review and tell me what you think. Please.


	10. Sorry

Chapter 10: Sorry

Jacob's POV

Gabby had stopped bleeding, but her heart beat is slowing down at a dangerous rate. She's awake and in terrible pain, I don't know what to do, I'm afraid for her.

"Jake, you should get some sleep." Gabby said, I found her hand. .

"Just like you to worry about me before yourself." I said, she smiled weakly.

`"You are a lot easier to worry about." She replied.

Mom came into the room and said "The others are here." I nodded.

"I guess Nathaniel stayed with the Volturi, I'm not going to see him again am I?" She asked, a single tear of blood fell down her cheek.

"Don't be so sure, Gabrielle." A voice said form the doorway. A smile lit up my sister's paper white face. I turned to see the vampire who had stolen my sister's heart.

Nathaniel's POV

She looked worse than before, "Jacob can we have a moment?" I asked, Jacob looked from me to Gabrielle who nodded.

As he passed me he growled "five minutes"

I looked at her, she smiled "Don't mind him, ever since he became a werewolf he's been cranky." I sat next to her and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you." She sighed.

"I've missed you too." I'm surprise to see her awake. "I know this is a stupid question, but how do you feel?"

"Its hurts to breathe, blink, talk…"

"Then don't talk." I said.

"That's just like saying don't breathe, I have to say a few things before I die." She retorted.

"Your not going to die, you can't die." I cried.

"What ever happens, happens, but always remember that I love you." Her hand searched for mine, I kissed her hand gently. She is a cold as ice.

"I love you to, Gabrielle." I replied, there is no way I deserve her. There is no way I'm going to let her die.

"Get her out of here, right now!" Alice yelled running into the room. "The Volturi are coming. Jacob!"

"He'll meet us out back." Gabrille replied for her brother, I see she still has that connection with him. I scooped Gabrielle in my arms blanket and all.

Edward looked at me and said "Don't you dare let her die, if bad comes to worse change her." he kissed his niece on the forehead. "I love you Gabby."

"I love you too Edward." She smiled weakly; I can tell her strength is fading. "Tell momma and dad that I love them too." she asked, Edward nodded. Then he looked at me "We'll hold them off for a while I'll call you on this when it's safe." He handed me a small silver cell phone and a backpack. "This holds Gabby's and Jake's passports. Mine is in there too, you'll have to replace the picture, but it should be alright, wear your sunglasses at all times. Keep them safe." He demanded, I nodded before I jumped out the window.

"Close your eyes Gabrielle." I whispered, she did so and buried her face in my chest. Jacob was in wolf form with his clothes tied to the back of one of his legs. He growled when he saw me. "Jacob can we please save this for another time?" I asked "We have to get out of here." He is really getting on my nerves. How does Gabrielle put up with him? He sniffed the air once then turned away,

"Jacob that was rude." Gabrielle scolded.

"What did he say?" I asked

"You do not want to know" She replied, Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Lets get going, we can hopefully out run them. Jacob take lead." I reasoned. I tightened my grip of Gabrielle; she is going to stay safe even if it is the death of me.

We ran for a day straight, made it to the coast of Italy. We had to stop because of Jacob, he doesn't have unlimited energy like I do, I need to hunt.

"I need to go hunt…"

"Have fun killing humans." Jacob smirked, putting a extra blanket on top of Gabrielle.

"Not humans, I won't ever be able to kill another human. Can you protect her for an hour or so?" I asked.

"She is _my_ sister." He snarled, I ignored him. I made sure Gabrielle was sleeping soundly before I left; I do not what her to freak out.

Hunting animals for the first time was weird, yet somehow satisfying as if this was how I was meant to be all my life. Maybe one day my eyes will be gold and I can really be apart of Gabrielle's coven. I went back to the hotel to find Jacob in frenzy, trying to perform CPR on Gabrielle.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded.

"I didn't… she just stopped breathing…" He said near tears. I pushed him out of my way and put my ear to her chest, her heart was still beating, but faintly. I brushed her hair out of the way and put my lips to her neck. I'm so sorry Gabrielle.

Edward's POV

We waited for the Volturi to come as far away from the city as possible, as long as we can give Jacob and the others a good head start they should be alright. Every so often Aeron would look in the direction we think they took. She feared for her children's safety more than anything in the world. Phillip put his arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. Bella took my hand and rubber circles on it. Alice was nearly bouncing with excitement, while Jasper looked like he was trying to deal with the mixed emotions radiating off of us. Carlisle stood at the head of our semicircle with Esme to his right. Rose stood on the edge with a whatever look on her face, Emmett was next to her ready to for a fight.

Suddenly Alice had that blank look on her face, she was having a vision. _The Volturi are sending Jane, Felix, Alex, some others I don't know and Caius. _Why is he coming? Leaders of the Volturi almost never do their own dirty work now a days.

We didn't have to wait long for them, five minutes after Alice's vision they came from the tree line. A smile reached Caius' lips "Well isn't this nice."

"Caius what do you want?" Carlisle asked simply, he is always one to try and negotiate first.

"Personally all I want is the return of Nathaniel, but Aro told me to demand the twins as well." He said looking at his palm.

"You speak of them as items to be bought and sold, not like the living beings that…"

"You think I would give up my children so easily?" Aeron demanded cutting of Carlisle off mid sentence.

"Aeron calm down." Carlisle said.

Caius raised his hand in Aeron's direction "No, Carlisle, We may have more in common than you think. I have considered Nathaniel to be my son ever since I changed him nearly one hundred years ago. As his father I want him home where he belongs, I'm sure we can reach an agreement. You do not care about my son so why not send him home?" Caius asked.

"Our daughter has fallen for your son, therefore he is apart of our family and is equally important to us." Phillip stated.

"Then I'm afraid I must demand the immediate return of Nathaniel and your girl."

"Nathaniel is just one of your guards, son or not why is he so important to you?" Carlisle demanded.

"Because there is so much more to him, you have no idea what he is capable of, he doesn't even know what he is capable of. I want him to fulfill that potential; he can only do that while he is under my guidance." Caius replied, Jane had a board look on her face.

"Caius it is obvious that they are not here." Jane complained.

He nodded and sighed "Very well Jane, I cannot say I didn't give them fair warning."

Jane smiled evilly, I braced myself for the pain that was about to come, but instead of pain, my all of my senses went black.

* * *

All i can say is Review!


	11. Change

Chapter 11: Change

Jacob's POV

I watched Nathaniel bite my sister, I was mentally preparing myself for the screams I was about to hear. They never came, as soon as the venom entered her bloodstream she opened her eyes and smiled. "The pain is gone, it's like it never existed" she whispered.

_"Are you absolutely sure?" _I thought.

"Yes Jake, I feel better than I have in years. In fact…" she smiled "I feel invincible." She grabbed my hand; it was so cold while mine was burning up. It's like we switched roles. I looked at her eyes expecting to see ruby red, but her eyes were still the same sky blue.

Gabrielle's POV

My senses felt supercharged, I can smell everything, taste everything, hear everything. It's amazing! "Nathaniel." I ran to him and hugged him. Well tackled him, we ended up on the floor. "Sorry, don't know my own strength" I said helping him up.

"It okay, I'm glad you are better, I thought…." He trailed off.

"Thought what?" I asked

_"I thought I was going to lose you." _He said with out moving his lips. Wait, did I just read his mind.

_"Nathaniel can you hear me?" _I asked, trying to see if it will work both ways.

_"No way." _He thought, the look of surprise marked his face.

"Would you two please tell me what's going on? Gabby I lost your connection did you block me?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't mean to, sorry. Maybe our connection automatically shuts off so you can't hear the conversation." I suggested, it's the only thing that makes sense. I was grinning form ear to ear when Nathaniel's phone rang. He put it on speaker for us.

"Hello?" Nathaniel asked

"Ah, Nathaniel how wonderful it is to hear your voice again." an all too familiar voice said over the phone.

"How did you get this number Aro?" Nathaniel asked, he shot me a worried glance.

"Tell the twins we have something they might want alive." Aro replied.

"Jacob don't you dare listen to him, get you sister and go somewhere safe." Dad's voice cried over the phone

"You have our parents! Let them go now…" I yelled

"Or what my dear? You, Nathaniel, and Jacob will come and take on not only my personal guard, but the entire army of the Volturi hmm? You only have one choice if you want your family alive; you all come to the Volturi to stay."

"Go to hell!" I screamed before smashing the phone against the wall. She put her head on the wall and whispered. "We have to get them back." Before I could get to her, Nathaniel ran to her and held her.

"We will, Gabrielle, I promise." He said, I nodded in agreement.

"We need a plan." I stated.

"The plan is I give myself up to Caius and convince him to let your family go…"

Jacob's POV

"No!" Gabrielle cried interrupting Nathanial. She pushed out of his embrace so she could look him in the face. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go? After everything is said and done, I love you, I can't lose you."

I sighed, I might not like him, but Gabby loves him. I should at least make an effort. "You are stuck with us as long as Gabby loves you. The day she doesn't your ass is out of here."

He chuckled "That is exactly what Alice said. We will get the coven back or die trying." I looked through the backpack that Edward gave Nathaniel; inside my passport written in my mom's handwriting was the words "call to learn about your heritage" I instantly knew who she was talking about.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out the door to the pay phone just outside of their hearing distance. I typed in the number and accepted the charges. I took a deep breath when a female's voice said over the phone "Hello?"

* * *

Virtual Hug for anyone who can guess who he is calling! Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be longer I promise!!!!!


	12. Old Friend

Chapter 12: Old Friend

Jacob's POV

"Hello?" the voice asked once again.

"Um Hello, my name is Jacob Phillip Cullen you were a friend of my mother…" I began.

"This can't be, I haven't heard from Aeron in…"

"Sixteen years, I know." I replied.

"I suppose you are a vampire now Jacob," Adrian said skeptically

"Actually Gabrielle is the vampire; I just turned in to a werewolf."

"Where are you exactly and where is Aeron?" she asked, I didn't want to tell her, but she asked.

"I am in Rome Italy, my mom and the rest of my family with the exception of Gabrielle has been captured by the Volturi. I'm confused about this ability and had no where else to turn to. I'm sorry for calling; I won't bother you again…" I was about to hang up when she yelled.

"No, don't hang up, if you want I can come to Rome to help you with the changes. A lone wolf is as good as dead; we will talk about what to do for your family when I get there. Jacob it will be alright, call me tomorrow same time and I will tell you when my flight is. Alright?" she asked.

"Okay, thank you, I am forever in your debt." I replied.

"It is nice to meet you Jacob. Goodbye." She said.

"Bye." I replied and hung up the phone, what have I gotten myself into?

Aeron's POV

"You gave him Adrian's phone number!" Phillip exclaimed, we were locked in a room with guards at the door. I don't know where the others are I fear the worst. "How do you even know it?"

"I've been keeping tabs on the pack for a while, after I got over the hurt they caused me I realized that I would need help. I knew one of twins would be a werewolf, I just didn't know which one. I barley remember being a wolf, I can't help them like she can." I reasoned.

"I understand you want Jacob to understand his heritage…."

"The La Push pack is his pack. He has every right to go if he wishes to, and Adrian and the others accept him. I'm not going to stop him no matter what…"

"Right now, love, we need to focus on getting back to them." He said hugging me, I nodded. For the first time since I have become a vampire I'm afraid.

Adrian's POV

The entire pack insisted that they come with me to Rome to meet Jacob and Gabrielle. My daughter Laci, who just changed into a wolf, even wanted to come. I only let her because she needs the field training. When we stepped off the plane I immediately smelled Jacob. He looks so much like his mom; next to him was a pale girl with blue eyes. Odd I thought he said she was a vampire, she doesn't smell bad enough to be a vampire. I walked up to him and asked "Jacob Cullen?" he looked at me bewildered.

"Yes, it is nice to see you in person Ma'am." He replied shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Laci." My daughter said in her flirty voice. Oh no, please no. Jacob took one look at her and smiled brightly. This is the third time I've seen an imprint at work.

"I'm Gabrielle." The girl next to him said slightly shyly. Jacob was still staring dumbly at my daughter.

"Hello Gabrielle, as you might have quest we have a lot to talk about." I glance at

Jacob and Laci. "It appears we have a lot more to talk about now."

"Lets go to the hotel, um are they all coming?" she asked when she looked at the thirteen people behind me.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked.

She sighed and said "There is a vampire back at the hotel, he is with me. I do not what him hurt."

"I understand your concern Gabrielle, do not worry we will behave as long as he does." I replied, she nodded. We didn't bother bringing luggage we all just brought a carry on with the essentials.

"Laci come on." I said, realizing that she and Jacob were not following us.

"Sorry, mom, we're coming." She said grabbing Jacob's hand. Aeron is not going to believe this one.

Jacob's POV

Laci is absolutely beautiful, her dark black hair and her brown eyes are the tale tells signs of her heritage. The moment I saw her I knew she was meant for me.

_"It's called an imprint you moron." _Gabrielle thought with a smirk.

_"Now look who's cranky." _I replied, she rolled her eyes.

"What is going on between you two?" Adrian asked.

"We have his telepathic connection…." Gabrielle began.

"Twin telepathy, cool!" Laci interrupted. I nodded.

"Our mom used to say it was like the werewolves connection in wolf form." Gabrielle explained. Adrian nodded. Gabrielle unlocked the door to the room and was greeted by Nathaniel. "Adrian, this is Nathaniel. It alright they are with us." He looked very suspicious of them who can blame him. It was crowded in the little hotel room with the addition of 12 other people, but we managed.

"Jacob how long have you been a werewolf?" Adrian asked me.

"A few days…."

"And you can already switch forms? Wow that is really advanced, not really surprising with your ancestors. You grandfather was an amazing werewolf, as was your mother. It seems that the legacy of Jacob Black lives on."

"Mom is he going to be able to stay with the pack?" Laci asked.

"Shush Laci." Her mother replied. "Sorry, Jacob I didn't mean it like that, you are apart of our pack whether you accept it or not. It's your heritage, but no one is going to make you do anything you don't want to."

I nodded "Thank you, but right now we need to get our coven back. We won't ask you to help us…"

"Good, because we don't want to." A man with a frown snotted off

"Mark shut up! Jacob is one of us, his family is in danger. The three of them were going to go take on what I suspect is a lot more than three. Do you really want the blood of a werewolf, your brother's blood, on your hands?" Laci stood up to the older wolf. She looked at me and said defiantly "I intend to help them."

"Laci…" I began.

"No Jacob, this is what I am going to do" She turned back the wolves "Think of Aeron, she was once the alpha of this pack, even as a vampire she is still a part of us. Once a wolf always a wolf; Mom don't you agree?"

Adrian smiled and nodded "I agree with you Laci, the speech was unnecessary, but when you get on a tangent…." She trailed off "Jacob, Gabrielle I will help you. I will not make the choice for the others, it is not my right. We could very well be going to our deaths."

A mousy looking girl with braids in her hair stood up and said "I will go."

"Mandy!" her father, Mark exclaimed

She looked at him and replied "You can't stop me, dad. Only my Alpha can." She looked directly at Laci, wait I thought Adrian was alpha.

_"She is alpha of the older pack, it makes sense that the younger pack has an alpha." _Gabby interjected.

Laci smiled "Thank you Mandy."

One of the older wolves nodded his head "I will go." One by one every one with the exception of Mark said they would help us.

"Dad please?" Mandy asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but only because I get the chance to beat up on some leeches. Adrian what's the plan…"

"Actually I think Jacob should come up with the plan…"

I shook my head "The only person who really knows the castle is Nathaniel."  
everyone looked at him.

"Me?" he asked

Edward's POV

I banged on the wall of the cell in which they were holding me and Bella. "You do realize that will not solve our problem right?" Bella asked

"I hate feeling trapped." I said Bella nodded in agreement.

"Reminds me too much of my human days, you remember the time James tried to kill me." She added. After Alex released his power on us we woke up in this cell, just the too of us. We have no idea where the others have been taken…. or if they are even alive. Don't think like that Edward, they have to be alive.

The door opened and Aro along with what appeared to be his entire personal guard entered the room. Bella and I took a stance ready to attack. "Now, Now there is no need for that, besides there is no way you would survive. Isn't that the game, Bella, survival until rescue?"

Bella gave him the death stare and replied "This is not a game, Aro; you are looking to destroy a family…"

"You have already destroyed my brother's family when you took Nathaniel away. I'm just returning the favor." Aro replied smiling. Bella rolled her eyes and turned away form him.

"What did you do to the others?" I finally asked.

"They are safe for now Edward, not to worry once we have Gabrielle, and Nathaniel the rest of you will be free to go. I do not suspect it to be too long; our best trackers are after them." If this is true then they have no hope to remian free, run quickly Jacob your sister's life depends on it.


	13. Brain Storming

Contrary to popular belief i didn't die, i've just been really busy with school and every thing. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Brain Storming

Nathaniel's POV

"Me? I'm not good at making plans…" I said trying to dig my way out of the hole Jacob threw me into.

"You will be alright, just sketch out the castle as best as you can and we will go form there." Gabrielle replied handing me a pad of paper and a pencil, I reluctantly took it form her. At least I had a good memory of the castle; I have been in almost every room. It took me a couple of minutes to get it exactly right, but I did get a good blueprint down.

_"Wow!" _Gabrielle thought to me.

_"It's not that good, Sweet, I did my best." _I replied.

"Now were would the Volturi hold their prisoners?" she asked

"I don't know, the Volturi have not taken prisoners in over a hundred years, my best guess would be in this general area." I pointed to the very heart of the castle. "These rooms are easy to defend. If they are here it will be difficult to get to them. Your Coven is too big and too dangerous to have all together. More than likely they have been separated. Maybe by couples or genders we could be looking for as little as one room and as many as ten. Although I doubt they put each of them in their own cell. The smaller the area that is needed to be defended the easier it will be for them to win." I explained.

_"See, you are doing great." _Gabrielle thought to me with a smirk.

"Why would the Volturi fight so hard to keep you family? I mean wouldn't to be easier for them to just kill them?" Adrian asked, she thought for a moment then replied "I did not mean it like that; I am just wondering what the Volturi want. We need to know what we are protecting." She reasoned.

I took an unneeded breath and explained "The Volturi wants me back, but they also want Gabrielle and Jacob because they are hybrids. Aro sees this as an opportunity to strengthen his guard with unusual talents."

"How did the coven get captured?" Adrian asked.

I was about to answer when Gabrielle stopped me. "While we were visiting the Volturi, I became ill. I have not been a vampire for long, about two days. My family tried to protect me and Jacob when the Volturi came after us. My guess is they overpowered them and took them prisoner…. I only know my dad is alive the others…" she trailed off and put her head in her hands.

_"They have to be alive, Gabrielle, Aro would have nothing to bargain with if they were dead." _I reasoned. "I recommend that we split into three groups."

"How do you recommend we spit up?" Adrian asked.

"We have seventeen people, that is roughly 5 per group with 2 left over. Gabrielle does your ability work with every one?" I asked.

Gabrielle's POV

I honestly had no idea if my telepathy worked with every one, might as well try. "_Adrian can you hear me?" _I thought trying to link my mind with hers.

_"No way!"_ Adrian's eyes grew big. I'll take that as a yes so I nodded.

"Once again I lost the connection with you." Jacob added.

"Gabrielle can be like a telephone connecting everyone's minds, even your coven's. It would make it a lot easier to talk with you and the coven." Adrian said. "We wolves already have the telepathy thing and I bet Jacob can communicate with us in the same way…"

"So all I have to do is keep in contact with Nathaniel, Jacob and my coven if at all possible. I am a multitasker, but I can't do that and fight at the same time. It takes most of my concentration to contact another's mind, with the exception being Jacob. I will be rendered nearly useless if I have to take on that much responsibility. " I defended; I do not want to be useless.

"Look Gabby you will not be useless, keeping in touch with each other is really important. Some one can stay with you in case anything goes wrong and you need help. Then we will have even teams and a connection between all of them." Jacob said reading my feelings.

"Who will stay with her?" Adrian asked.

"I will." Nathaniel and Jacob said at the same time. Oh boy….

"You are both needed to lead two of the groups, Laci can you be the one to stay with her and protect her?" Adrian asked looking at her daughter.

"Mom are you just trying to keep me out of harms way, we talked about you doing that. It is my duty to lead my pack into battle." Laci defended.

"Laci." I began "listen to your mother. I need someone who can handle herself alone in a fight against vampires. Can you do that?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment as if studying me then nodded. _"We have just avoided a huge argument, thank you." _I thought to Adrian. She nodded in agreement; I still sense that she wanted her daughter as far away from the fight as possible.

Suddenly a smell caught my attention oh no "Guys we have to get out of here now! Trackers are coming!"


End file.
